WHAT THE HELL MAKES HER SO MUCH BETTER
by bedwardlover91
Summary: TANYA WANTS TO STEAL EDWARD FROM BELLA.THERE"S NO WAY IN HELL SHE"S GOING TO LET HER STEAL HIM.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY 2nd STORY.I DID NOT WANT TO PUBLISH IT BUY MY BEST**

**FRIEND SAID I SHOULD. HOPE YOU LIKE.**

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **

**BPOV**

"So they"ll be here in two days make sure everything is ready for their arrival" Carlise Denali coven were their "s been a year and three months since the last time we saw last time was when the Volturi came and they left with their new family didn"t stay long becuase of what happened with Irina.

This made me quiet happy,cuase I wanted to see Eleazar,Carmen,Kate,and Tanya was another story all togeather. Even thou she saw how happy Edward and I were togeather and how happy he was begin a father to Renesmee.I still got this funny feeling that she still has a thing for Edward.

That succbuss,even thou I didn"t know her that well I knew she was going to try to steal him from was no way in hell I was going to let her take him away from me.I knew she was going to try everything to get him to fall for her but I"m going to make sure that doesn"t happen.

I let my mind wonder what it would be like if I threw her body against a concrete I felt two strong arms wrap around my body."What are you thinking about,love" his velavety voice asked.I lifted my sheild out of my mind and said _"Oh nothing, just thinking about you and me and last night"_.Then I let my thoughts replay what we did last night._"OH,EDWARD"._

I moaned in my thoughts then let sheild snap back and protect my thoughts once let out a small sigh, he hated it when I blocked my thoughts from him.I mouthed to him "SORRY".He let out another small he turned me around and looked me in the eyes.I saw the lust and love in is eyes,(but mostly lust).

The look he was giving me was making me want to throw him on the couch and do if the whole family would watch. Thank goodness Renesmee was with Charlie."Can you guys stop with all the lust,some of us are actully trying to help Esme". Jasper said "Awww Jasper our little brother has finally grown up" Emmett joked and wiped an invisible tear from his cheek.

"Oh Emmett are you jealous that Edward is getting more action than you" I joked "Yeah right,you newlyweds have nothing on me and Rose" "Emmett I wouldn"t be so confident if I were you" Jasper said in our defense "They have broken 117 beds in the last year" The whole family was now listening to the converstaion."And you don"t even want to feel the lust from these two"

Jasper said. Letting Emmett know what he felt from our moods."Oh so few beds and a couple of headboards,what"s the big deal" Emmett said. "Rose and I have broken even more than that", "It"ll take you newlyweds awhile to break our record"

**OF COURSE EMMETT HATES ANYONE WHO"S TRIES TO TOP. THIS IS MY 2nd STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON. ALSO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you for the reviews you guys are the best.**

**Please tell your friends to read my story i love to get all types **

**Of reviews!anyway hope you like this read and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**BPOV**

**BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOON!** Esme grabbed the vase before it could hit the and Rosalie were upstairs doing each were that he wanted to break the bed."Is the vase okay Esme?" I asked my mother-in-law knowing she didn"t have pactice to hear Rosalie and Emmett having sex."Yes, thank you Bella." Esme said.

**BOOM,BOOM! **Came the nosie from and Rosalie were having sex non-stop snice they found out that the Denali were on their excuse they told the family was that they did not want to be rude while the Denali coven was my opinion they just wanted to have sex when Emmett"s in the mood no can stop him.

**BOOM,BOOM,BOOM!** "Alice how much longer do we have to listen to them?" I asked her. "Sorry Bella I can"t when they are going to stop." she said,"Emmett plans on doing Rosalie all night." Groans came from all around the and Rosalie had been going at it for the past six ,Renesmee,and Jacob were out rest of us excluding Rosalie and Emmett were helping Esme clean the house.

**BOOOOOOOOM! **I Caught another vase before it could hit the floor."Nice save Bella." Jasper said. "Thanks Jazz" I said smiling at and I had gotten close snice I"ve become a vampire."How are you dealing with all the lust,Jazz." I asked him while cleaning under the couch." I"m just dealing Bella." he said. "Well you two should be happy at least you don"t have to see everytime Emmett changes his mind." Alice said. "Do you know how often he changes his mind." she continued with a slight shudder.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **Then we heard a cracking sound."Sounds like they broke the bed!" Esme said. Which was probably Emmett"s goal all along."When do Edward,Jacob,and Renesmee get back?" Carlisle asked just as Rose yelled "Harder Emmett" then fallow by another cracking sound.

"Edward said in about another two hours." "Seems Renesmee wants to take down a mountain lion without Edward"s help." I smiled just thinking about cute little Renesmee takind down a mountain lion."Do you think Edward would let her dear." Esme asked.

I was about to answer Esme"s question when Rose yelled "Oh Emmett you know your so much better than Edward" "You hear that newlywed" Emmett yelled down to me. " I"m better than Edward" So that was Emmett"s all night sex party was about trying to prove that he was better that snice Emmett found out about our sex life he seems to want to prove that he"s better.

But he also didn"t like the fact that we were trying to his and Rose"s record."Did you guys really have to tell him that you wanted to break his record." Alice asked "Cuase I just got a vision of what the next two years are going to be like." I hugged my best friend/sister-in-law to let her know how sorry I was.

"It really wasn"t our fault you guys." I told the family "It was Emmett"s,he was the one who went to the cottage when Edward and I were having- I mean making love." I quickly said seeing as Esme and Carlisle don"t have to know about our sex life."You know how Emmett loves to bet." "He heard us and wants him and Rose to be better than us." " I wish we could control Emmett." Esme said "But the last time we told them to stop having sex they broke three in our last house." she sighed. "Come on kids we still have to clean this place up before Tanya"s family gets here." Esme order us.

Which I didn"t really see the point of cleaning the house snice Esme kept the house spotless.I growled under my breath when she said Tanya"s I was foolish to think that in a house full of vampires no one would hear me." I don"t want to clean up either Bella but we have to" Jasper said odvisoly not understanding the real reason behind my growl.

**BOOM,BOOM,BOOM! **We all groaned again as it was odvisous that Emmett and Rose weren"t going to from the corner of my eyes I saw Alice give me a suspious smile."Esme,Bella and I will take the front windows to clean." Alice said "If you don"t mind?" "Why thank you dear, all you need is under the sink."Esme said. Alice left and was back in two seconds with the cleaning supplies."Come on Bella." she said while dragging me to the front of the house and closing the front door.

Which I thought was pointless snice they would hear either way."Start cleaning Bella." she ordered was silent for a few mintues while we cleaned the windows."So,you hate Tanya,Bella?" Alice finally asked me."No,and shhh do you want the family to hear." "Oh Bella,I can see remember besides ,and Jasper are too busy cleaning to pay any attention to us." "And Rose and Em are _**too**_ busy doing each other." she said with a little shudder.

"Either way Alice I don"t hate Tanya" I said " I bearly know her." "Oh sure you don"t" she said with an evil grin on her face."That"s why everytime they mention her name I get this vision of you throwing her into a concrete wall." Sometimes having a best friend who could see into the future was a pain in the ass."But what makes you think I hate her,Alice." I aked her."Fine so I went a little far with you hating her." she said. "But I know you don"t like her." "Does it have to do with the fact that she tired to get Edward?" she asked me egerly "Or the fact that she tired to have sex with him?"

**"SHE TIRED TO DO WHAT TO HIM?" **I asked feeling my anger raise."Oh it was nothing Bella." she said trying to clam me down before I could break the window I was cleaning."He didn"t even fall for her trick,he didn"t like her remember." she reminded me."Either way I still can"t belive Edward didn"t tell me this." I said feeling my anger raise again."Bella nothing happened and Edward didn"t tell you about it becuase it was no big deal." Alice told me trying to remind me that Edward only loves me.

"But what are you going to do when she gets here" she asked me "I don"t know yet" "What did you do when Maria came to vist Jasper?" I asked her. Alice got a very evil look on her I shouldn"t have asked. "Bella it didn"t turn out so well for me and Maria." "Espcally for Maria" she said under she said, "I don"t want you and Tanya to turn out like me and Maria." Her eyes pleading me."Please Bella think before you do anything while she"s here." "You both are family to us and we don"t want to choose sides."

I did forget that the Denali coven are like family to the Alice has a point I really should think before I act while she"s didn"t mean I had to like the idea."So what did Maria do to make you want to kill her?" I asked Alice "I didn"t want to kill her Bella." she told me. "Right Alice you just wanted to disembodied her." "And stop trying to advoid the question." I told her.

"Fine I"ll tell you." she said. "Maria was trying to give Jasper the "REWARDS" she used to give him right in front of me." "She even grabbed his cock to get him to go in our bedroom so they could do it."she was getting angrier remembering it."When I saw her grap it I just wanted to see her head detach from her body." she finshed with a growl."Clam down Alice,remember nothing happened." I said. "I bet she learned her lesson and will never bother Jasper anymore." "Your right Bella,but I don"t want what happened to me to happen to you." she said.

"Promise me Bella that you won"t wife jealousy crazy on me." she pleaded me "I promise Alice to think before I do anything." She was about to tell me something else when we heard a big crashing sound fallow by **BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM!**

"Don"t they ever stop?" I asked Alice "This is Emmett and Rosalie were talking about." she said and we both laughed knowing that the word stop wasn"t in Emmett"s went back to cleaning the windows when we heard Renesmee yell "Jake run!" Fallow by a big russet brown wolf run throu our front lawn.

**WOW! WONDER WHAT JAKE DID TO GET EDWARD MAD.I KNOW THIS WAS A LONG YOU CAN THANK MY BEST FRIEND A.K.A EDWARDANDBELLA4ETERNITY FOR TELLING ME TO WRITE LONGER SHOULD READ AND REVIEW HER STORY IT IS SO LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER NEXT ! :)**


End file.
